


The Witch

by mommywrites



Series: Random Akuma [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Marichat May, Marichat May 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommywrites/pseuds/mommywrites
Summary: Another akuma in Françoise Dupont.(see the notes)
Series: Random Akuma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> The story is rescued from the hard disk, so before it gets lost again, let's have a copy here.

1\. - Witch AU

“I am the Witch” A voice screeched through the hallway. The scream was the only thing that was able to wake Marinette up from her slumber, Adrien wasn’t yet in school, she was only marginally late due to sleeping through her alarm and she really ignored the early morning chatter (read Lila).  
Adrien clutched on his excuse note from his father as he slid into a toilet to transform. He was late from an early morning photo shoot. Because the light at dawn is just as the light at sunset and because his father could make the crew get up at 4 AM.  
“An akuma.” Alya exclaimed excitedly as she prepared her phone to film the event, well to live stream, everything was ready at a press of a button. But Ms Bustier was determined to finish with daily announcements after the morning call.  
“Ms Bustier, can I go to the toilet?” Marinette asked quickly while she bounced on her feet ready to run out. The rest of the class was rather surprised by her energy after her display of tired and ‘let me sleep’ and slightly late Marinette until that moment.  
“It might be too dangerous to go there at the moment, why don’t we all just stay here and … “ The teacher really wanted to teach and what better way was there to forget about an akuma than a distraction and there was no better distraction that learning a little history …  
“Babe.” Nino warned and pulled Alya down as the door to the classroom slammed open. The akuma was dressed in long black robe with a hint of violet here and there, a long pointed black hat and held a wand in her hand. She looked just like a witch.

2\. - Bell

The warning bell sounded and made all the students and teachers aware of the akuma alert on the school premises, not that there were many unaware of her presence after all the screeching in the hallways. Ms Bustier sighed, she had to postpone her plans.  
For reasons known only to her, Lila was already behind Nath and on her way to sneak out from the classroom. The akuma’s attention was towards the front of the classroom, it looked like a perfect opportunity to skip outside.  
Chat Noir ran along the hallway, he knew that the akuma was just around the corner but when he passed that corner he gaped, because the akuma aimed a the door of Ms Bustier class, he had to be fast and save them.  
But he only watched as the Witch slammed the door open and his enchanted hearing allowed him to recognize surprised gasps from the classroom. He ran faster, he wanted to protect his classmates from the akuma and fight that witch.  
Marinette was even more determined to sneak out, she ducked down and passed by Alya just below the desk, it was perfect, she was going to sneak out without her classmates and her teacher and the akuma noticing.  
She was just at the door when Lila caught up with her and tripped her, possibly pushed towards the Witch, but instead of her stumbling right into the akuma, a hand caught her and she faced another bell, a ball shaped gold bell around the neck of Chat Noir.

3\. - Mouse

“I got you little mouse.” Chat smirked as he whispered gently before he glared at Lila because he saw her move and did not approve. Unfortunately the turn of events switched the attention of the akuma as well as the rest of the class towards Marinette again.  
“You are a spoiled brat, you said that I’m a bad magician and your father decided I’m not going to entertain the guests at Le Grand Paris!” The akuma screeched. ‘Of course’ several classmates muttered, it was clear why the akuma was there.  
“Rats escape a sinking ship.” Lila whisper shouted as she watched Marinette with fake surprise, she probably imagined the girl grew another head or something and at the same time accused her classmate for abandoning her friends and classmates.  
“A cat and a mouse, how convenient, just what every witch needs.” The akuma laughed in a way that sent chill through their bones. A violet mask appeared on her face. “Apparently I also need a bug.” She shrugged. “Who cares, I am the Witch and I will create my own magical world.”  
The Witch twirled her wand and muttered some words, it did not look like anything had happened, the students simply looked at each other and awaited what was going to happen next, too curious or too scared to run away.

4\. Thief

“Those akuma stole so many hours from our curriculum already.” Ms Bustier sighed before she put on a gentle smile and a brave face for her students. “You poor creature.” She spoke to the akuma. “Whatever bothered you, this is just a school, don’t rob these students from the knowledge.”  
Marinette glanced towards the door, she wiggled her way out of Chat’s arms (who did not mind his Princess wanted to go to safety) and was about to exit and look for a safe place to transform when the door slammed shut on its own. Marinette flinched away and stepped back in surprise.  
Chat Noir approached the door and tried to push it open to be able to rescue his classmates and lead them away from the akuma, but the door was magically locked up. He raised his right hand and opened his mouth to pronounce the word and call his power, but Marinette put her index finger over his mouth and shook her head.  
“Are you calling me a thief?” The akuma taunted first towards the teacher because he reacted to her words and then to other students individually. “I was robbed of my job, that spoiled brat is the thief. I am the Witch and I have the power of magic on my side to tell what was wrong or right.”  
“Considering how bad your show was, you are a thief, it wasn’t worth what you were paid.” Chloe jumped to her feet and faced the akuma as she spat the words. She continued with the insults and described some parts of the magician’s act she saw.  
Marinette tried the door handle again and peeked into her clutch bag but Tikki shook her head, even if the girl hid the lock with her body, the tiny goddess doubted she was able to unlock it (without revealing how to Hawk Moth), it was locked by the magic of the akuma. 

5\. Dare

“I dare you to admit whatever you think your foul was on your own and I just might let you go.” The Witch offered with a wicked grin while she watched over the students one by one. Chloe huffed and looked away, Alix looked at the akuma straight into her eyes daringly.  
Marinette put a finger over her mouth and tried to remember something she did that she was ready to admit to the whole class and the akuma (read Hawk Moth) in order to be allowed to escape and transform, not stealing the phone, not all little lies to escape and transform ...  
“Oh, I am so sorry, I once took the money my mum gave me to buy some treats for myself and gave it to a poor mother who begged for food with a baby on the corner and then I took the shoes my mother never wore and brought them to her, I am a liar and a thief.” Lila sighed dramatically and feigned tears.  
“I am sure my class is a positive example and you will not find any bad examples here.” My Bustier clapped her hands and smiled encouragingly. But the students did not look so certain nor positive. That took the attention away from Lila who now choked for real because the Witch punished her for her lies.  
“I once stolen my brothers wallet for a truth or dare, but I gave it back.” Alix admitted next.  
“Hey, then that dare was not valid.” Kim protested while Lila began to catch her breath.  
Marinette counted in her head what was there to admit that she wasn’t too ashamed of and would not reveal her identity, there wasn’t much, just the stuff about Adrien and all her excuses to run away and transform.  
“Hey, Marinette, why don’t you tell what have you done if you want to get out so much?” Lila croaked as soon as she was able to speak again. And the girl who was called glared back, she planned to speak anyway, just not the first thing that was on her mind.

6\. Hold My Baton

“I have stolen a phone, but I returned it as soon as I could.” She admitted, if she skipped a few facts, it did not even sound bad. It was still better than to admit how many times she lied about the excuses for her absence because she was Ladybug.  
Besides, if Witch demanded, she might as well admit whose phone it was and perhaps even why, Adrien wasn’t there and there was little chance anyone was going to ask her about that later, it wasn’t news for anyone that she liked him.  
Chat wanted to claw Lila’s face for most of the time, because he knew she lied, he even enjoyed slightly when she gasped for breath, but he was too busy while he tried to open the door and simultaneously check his baton for any messages from Ladybug.  
“So you are a thief.” Lila replied with a sly smile. “I knew it.” But then she checked herself. “Oh, I mean, I’m so disappointed, I used to idolize you, but I’m sure you never lied about anything, is that so?” She demanded.  
Marinette knew that she was going to choke if she confirmed she never lied, but Chat Noir jumped to the rescue. His baton and his powers were useless against the powers of this akuma, he was ready to jump at the wand and break it, but Ladybug wasn’t transformed yet.  
“She simply borrowed something quickly without asking and returned it. I trust her completely. I don’t have my phone here, but … here, Marinette, hold my baton, and please answer if Ladybug calls.” And he gave rather confused and flustered Marinette to hold his baton.  
Alya smirked, she knew the whole story, Tikki might have facepalmed in the clutch purse, Marinette stared at the screen that showed Ladybug wasn’t transformed to be located and did not send any messages. If she transformed in school ...

7\. Disguise

“When I’m out of this suit … “ Chat pointed his clawed index finger towards his bell, he was the last one to admit something after the whole class and Ms Bustier shared a story. “I’m also under disguise.” That wasn’t much to go with for Hawk Moth.  
“Great, now that I have my power over you, you are going to be my army and each of you is going to get a matching disguise.” The Witch flicked her wand in the air and soon the door burst open and everyone’s clothes changed as soon as they walked through the door.  
Well Marinette ran through, but her clothes changed into a black and pink robe with a pointed black hat with two pink bows on it. Chat Noir laughed how cute she was although he himself got a black robe with a green paw print on the chest and no hat.  
“Great.” Marinette muttered and glared at Chat as she searched for her purse that held her kwami, there was no purse, but there were pockets and Tikki was hiding in one pocket while the macarons were in the other pocket.  
“I like this disguise.” Juleka exclaimed to everyone’s surprise once she got out and got almost completely dark robes with a few holes and a hat with a thin violet accent on it. She admired her outfit and twirled around.  
“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” Chloe lamented about her own black and yellow robe with horizontal straps with a white pointed hat decorated with her sunglasses and simply marched on until the witch made her stop.

8\. Don't Tell Me What to Do

“Nobody leaves until I tell them what to do.” The Witch ordered. The students were still going out from the classroom. Marinette stopped in her tracks and turned slightly to see where everyone else was. Chat Noir was stopped really close to the akuma, was he sneaking up to her?  
“Don’t tell me what to do!” Chloe protested, but it did not help, she was not able to move. Well, she was able to stomp her feet and walk around but not really to stomp away as she intended. She glared at the Witch whenever she bounced back from the thin air.  
Marinette stopped on her own as soon as she felt the pull, she tried not to draw attention to herself and watched for any door that was close enough to reach within the range allowed by the Witch, once allowed to move. But the only unlocked door was the one of her classroom.  
Somehow everyone understood that their actions were not completely their own, they were allowed some autonomy, but not over the limits posed by the Witch. It was sufficient to keep them relaxed and yet obedient, the perfect slaves, not really aware of their enslavement.  
“Come on, all of you my little magical apprentices, out out!” The Witch exclaimed. The students looked among themselves as they tried to detect who was missing. The teacher was there and aware who was hiding but she was not going to reveal her student who was too scared to follow.  
Marinette looked at Chat who was apparently frozen in his spot just as everyone else, as he wasn’t able to fight, the akuma was focused on someone else and did not try to take his ring, but this was bad news, both heroes had to obey what the akuma told them to do.

9\. Cone of Shame

“Come on, we are all fine, it doesn’t matter.” Alya tried to console Lila who stayed last in the classroom and pretended to sniff. The akuma waited by the door and looked at the girl, a violet mask glowed on her face.  
“Come on, Hawk Moth, you know it’s me, Lila, give me some slack.” She whispered to the akuma so the other students wouldn’t hear her before she passed through the door. Her robes turned orange in a shade that was painful to look at.  
Marinette and Chat exchanged a look, he shrugged, he was able to reach for his staff and open it, but not really to swing it towards the akuma, it was as if he had hit the invisible wall, and he only made the Witch to turn around and glare back before she motioned for the class to move.  
“Chat Noir is doing nothing, he must be helping the Witch, and Marinette is helping him, we should stop him. We are all going to be saved, Ladybug is my best friend and she is on her way already.” Lila whispered to a few students around her, but soon her hat flipped and transformed.  
Marinette ignored those words as she kept trying for doors that she was able to reach while they walked, Chat Noir overheard every word using his enhanced hearing, including what she whispered to the akuma while he searched for a way out.  
“The akuma must be in her wand.” He muttered and looked at Marinette who tried another door.  
Then they both noticed that Lila’s hat had converted into a cone of shame, whatever the girl did to earn that remained a mystery for Marinette as she did not want to dwell on that.  
“See how she punished me for warning you.” Lila cried and it was possible that she wasn’t acting but her tears were definitely faked. The students glanced towards Marinette and Chat who were a few metres ahead of everyone and closest to the Witch now.

10\. Can I Borrow Your Miraculous?

“What are you looking for?” Chat asked Marinette. She recoiled back from the door that lead to the janitor’s closet (it was locked anyway) and had to think of something to draw his attention away from her and her intentions to hide and transform.  
“Why the cone?” She asked instead of answering the question and motioned with her head towards Lila. It had to be sufficient and it was much better than when she declared that she loved him. Chat sighed, if he lied he was going to receive some sort of punishment too and it was far better to save that for some other occasion when he was able to actually attack the akuma.  
“Apparently the punishment for that first set of lies was not enough for her, she had things to say about you and me … “ And then Chat summarized a few sentenced that he overheard while they stood in the hallway.  
“Can I borrow your miraculous to deal with her?” Marinette clenched her fists and glared towards the girl in orange. Chat chuckled at her reaction but then he turned towards the akuma to sneak up to her and try to get her wand.  
Marinette managed to slip into the toilet, closed the door and leaned onto it with a sigh. It looked like the akuma and Chat Noir were busy with each other and this was her chance.  
“Tikki, Spots on.” She whispered. But nothing happened. She reached for Tikki in her pocket and got her out. She offered a cookie but Tikki sat on her hand and shook her head.  
“I can’t use your magic?” Marinette whispered and Tikki nodded to confirm while she munched on the macaron anyway (because who in their right mind would pass on a pink macaron). “But that means Chat Noir can’t use his cataclysm too?”  
Tikki shrugged. Weather or not her gift of speech was taken together with her magic, because she did not float, remained unanswered, because Marinette felt a strong pull to go out from the bathroom so she put away her kwami and followed.

11\. Chat Blanc

In the meantime, Chat Noir tried and failed to sneak up to the Witch and take her wand, she simply slipped away, finally she grabbed his hand and tried to slip his ring off, that made Chat clench his fist and let go of the akuma.  
Marinette ran out of the toilet and straight towards the hero, she had to warn Chat not to try his powers because there weren’t any and she did not want him punished the way Lila was, or even worse, but how to tell him she tried to transform and failed without revealing her identity?  
Should she risk that? Because Bunnix did not show up just yet, perhaps they were still safe? The images of Chat Blanc and destroyed city of Paris flashed before her mind and she felt the same immense sorrow at the memory how broken he was, even more broken than the city itself.  
They were both hit and the akuma almost took Chat’s ring, the hero fought off and rolled away but now Marinette was worried, she knew Ladybug wasn’t coming to the rescue, the akuma had her already, just did not know, what if this was it? Her thoughts spiralled.  
“Don’t worry, everything is going to be okay, Ladybug will be here at any moment.” Chat tried to console her when he saw her sad face. “And I will protect you from the akuma as much as this knight in shiny … robe … can.” He smirked.  
“I’m sorry we all got hit.” She returned a small smile but her eyes were glassy with tears. She knew Ladybug wasn’t coming, unless Bunnix brought one from some other time, but it wasn’t so bad yet, this wasn’t Chat Blanc situation, not yet.  
“Why are you sorry for?” Chat held Marinette’s shoulders and tried to steady her. She looked at him unsure how to tell him that she did not expect his magic to work, that Ladybug wasn’t coming, that she could not transform and call her lucky charm or cleanse the violet butterfly.

12\. Kwami Swap

She rolled the ideas in her head. Maybe if she ran home and took another miraculous from the miracle box? It worked when she was stripped from her kwami, but this time apparently her kwami was stripped away from her magic.  
“Why isn’t Ladybug coming?” The witch was back and attacked Chat Noir who hid Marinette behind his back. Apparently she did not have any other weapon than her wand, but even that was sufficiently strong to fight Chat’s baton.  
But she had to escape first and reach her home, it was close to school, but not that close. Chat was fighting the Witch and it was her chance while the akuma wasn’t watching, but the akuma reached for the ring and Marinette reached for the wand just to distract her.  
“I don’t know where Ladybug is.” Chat said quietly as a way to answer the akuma but he looked at Marinette, unsure of why he was even telling her that. He felt less strong than usual as if all the magic power was sucked out and all that was left was adrenaline.  
“And my power.” Chat looked at his hand as if he tried to activate it, perhaps he did and it did not work. “I feel weaker.” He looked at himself as if he checked if he still had his magic suit on. “She managed to bewitch me too.” He whispered in the end.  
Marinette knew she needed two more miraculous, for herself and for Chat Noir, but the miracle box was in her room and she was slightly worried if those were going to work too and she still had no idea if it was possible for her to sneak away.

13\. Flower Crown

Finally, the Witch realized her wand could be used to actually create more magic of her own and she flicked her wrist, but changing clothes into robes was one thing and creating something new was entirely different whatever she intended to get was probably not what she got in the end.  
She pointed the wand towards Chat Noir who now stood protectively in between the akuma and Marinette who tried to push him aside, because he was the only hero there (at least transformed) and he still had claws and … and then the Witch pointed her wand towards Chat’s head.  
Marinette actually laughed. Then the rest of the class looked in the direction of the superhero. He had a flower crown on his head, made of beautiful white flowers but the rest of his black robes remained unchanged.  
Chat stood there dumbfounded and looked at the rest of his class who were smiling, Kim was openly laughing and pointed his finger towards him, Alya was filming, she was probably streaming it to the Ladyblog live. His cat ears twitched and then he finally felt something on his head.  
“You have a flower crown.” Marinette smiled.  
“Oh, a crown, why thank you my fair Witch.” Chat Noir bowed while the crown remained on his head, magically. “I am only sorry My Lady is not here, one of these would have suited her so much better.” And suddenly Chat had a goofy smile as he imagined his beautiful lady with a crown of flowers.  
“I want to control this.” The Witch stared at her wand and muttered angrily, but then a violet mask appeared on her face. “And I want to control you, not that you control me, I don’t care if you were not here, I want to be able to enchant everyone, not just people present.”  
“You are as useless as you were in your show last night, none of your props were working.” Chloe taunted. Sabrina facepalmed. Was Chloe ever going to learn not to draw the attention of the villain on herself?

14\. Chocolate

“This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” Chloe stomped her food. “Why isn’t Ladybug here already and why isn’t Chat Noir fighting this akuma properly. Is everyone here incompetent?” She marched over to the Witch and tried to take the wand away, but the witch jumped away and waved her wand.  
Suddenly a bucket appeared above her head and Chloe was covered in chocolate. The whole class snickered. Sabrina was out of her mind with worry, Chloe whined about her ruined clothes and her best friend quickly produced a handkerchief to wipe some of the chocolate off the heiress face.  
“Oh, why didn’t I get the chocolate? I like chocolate?” Chat Noir protested, and he never got enough of the treat as if each cube he ate was counted. He quickly jumped towards the Witch but she flicked her wrist and she floated above them.  
“Ha, you want chocolate?” She asked menacingly. Chat tried to jump after her, but he soon discovered that his baton was almost useless as it failed to extend sufficiently and he did not have the enhanced strength to actually jump that high on his own.  
“You can have my chocolate, you mangy cat.” Chloe whined. “I should have known, you are both incompetent, and without Ladybug, you are completely useless.” She muttered to herself. “Do you have any idea how expensive this outfit is?”

15\. Friendship

Sabrina was trying to calm down Chloe and keep her quiet, a devoted friend never wanted the bossy heiress to get harmed. The class huddled together, Juleka tried to hide Rose under her arm protectively, Ivan stood over Mylenne and held her shoulders ready to take the blow for her.  
Kim stood tall in front of several classmates, only slightly scared, because so far the akuma’s powers were not really inflicting physical pain. Nino stepped in front of Alya which annoyed her immensely because she was filming the battle.  
“Oh, the ties of friendship … I know, I should tie you all up! Why haven’t I remembered that sooner?” The Witch flicked her wand and soon ties materialized in the thin air and started to tie up the friends together.  
Marinette ran towards Chat and jumped on him, they rolled on the ground just under the set of ties that aimed at Chat Noir from his back. The ties just barely missed them before they wrapped around Chloe and Sabrina.  
“Thanks Purrincess.” He muttered and grinned at her but she grabbed him and rolled them away because other ties continued to follow them. Chat Noir finally raised his claw and aimed, Marinette was certain it wasn’t going to work, that the magic was gone, but his claws ripped the ties apart.  
“I guess this means we’re friends.” Marinette replied and smiled and their eyes met briefly before both of them watched for other ties, that might catch them and tie them up. “It should be harder to wrap us up if we split.” She continued and looked for a way to escape.

16\. Do Not Disturb

“What is this?” Ms Mendeleev walked out from the science lab and demanded. “Do not disturb the classes, especially the science lab, if you disturb an ongoing experiment the consequences could be … “ But she trailed off because the akuma produced more ties and one of them tied the teacher’s mouth.  
Marinette was running towards the main gate, the science teacher provided a distraction and everyone’s attention was on the other side, but as soon as she got close, the door slammed shut. She was tempted to bang on the door with her fists, but she merely turned around and sighed.  
Chat Noir continued to evade the ties and tried to reach the akuma and go for the wand once more. Alix was too fast to be caught, she rolled away and jumped over ties. Max got tied up with Markov while Kim got tied up on his own and tried to rip it apart using his raw strength.  
“Chat, let’s get them free.” Marinette proposed and ran towards Kim, but there was no use, her hands could not unwrap the ties, Chat on the other hand had less problems and simply sliced through with his claws.  
However, each time the hero sliced through the bonds, more ties appeared and went after them, it was as if each ripped tie would produce two more. Chat Noir set free more of his classmates only for many of them got tied back right away.  
“This is useless.” Marinette muttered to herself as she watched. “Do not disturb the ties, Chat, it is only making the things worse.” Chat Noir sighed and his clawed hand stopped mid air. Nino and Alya were tied up together, and he really wanted to set his friends free.

17\. Balcony

The loud protests of the science teacher resumed, Ms Bustier tried to calm everyone down while the students engaged in a race against the ties, Kim’s leg got tied up to Sabrina’s leg who was in turn tied to Chloe with her hand close to the heiress face, then Chloe’s leg got tied to Nino …  
The Witch floated around over the courtyard and watched the chaos below her. Suddenly Marinette realized there was a way to catch the wand and it was to climb a few floors up and catch the akuma from the balcony that surrounded the yard.  
She ran towards the stairs and Chat Noir followed in step. Soon the two of them were two floors up and Chat was ready to jump on the akuma from the balcony railing, the Witch had her back turned up on them as she watched the crowd below and searched for the hero.  
“It is the time of the Owl!” The school principal burst out from his office dressed as the comic book hero, he was just a few metres away from Chat and Marinette and suddenly drawn the attention of the akuma and everyone else to the balcony where they stood.  
Marinette and Chat Noir facepalmed simultaneously, their chance was wasted, there was no way to sneak up to the akuma, she looked at them, at the same level, but rather far, too far for someone whose magical powers had been stripped to try and jump at her.

18\. Banana

“Oh, you realized your magical suit is gone and not protecting you from the fall? Let’s see how will you defend yourself once you lose it completely!” The Witch flicked the wand towards Chat Noir and he braced himself to be stripped off from his magical suit and his identity to be revealed.  
But Marinette was not having it, she quickly grabbed a magazine someone left next to the entrance of the principal’s office and threw it towards the akuma to distract her. The cover page showed the Banana man and Nora hugging.  
Then she jumped straight in front of Chat Noir, with or without magic, he was still transformed and maybe there was a way for him and her to defeat that akuma or at least to break that wand or something. She slammed into frozen Chat Noir and they rolled over the floor.  
When they looked at each other, Chat Noir’s black robe disappeared, and they had no idea if his mask was still on because now was dressed up in the Banana suit. She laughed and shook her head slowly, he examined himself and shrugged.  
“I guess this cat’s identity is still a secret.” Chat got on his feet and held his hand for Marinette to get up. She quickly grabbed his hand and jumped to her feet, they had to get away and try to get their hands on the akuma.  
But the akuma flicked her wand again, this time the banana suit disappeared, but the black robes did not reappear. Chat Noir was back in his usual skin tight black costume and his tail flicked left and right happily. The hero covered his face first before he realized that he still had his mask on.

19\. Tuxedo Chat

“Give me your miraculous.” The Witch demanded from Chat while he evaded the direction her wand was aimed at. She floated after him while he ran around on the balcony. Marinette tried to stop the Witch or at least distract her while she threw different things at her, the weapons of the Owl included.  
“I’d like to join the party that Hawk Moth is throwing but I’m afraid that I’m afraid I’m not dressed for the occasion.” Chat taunted the akuma and glanced towards the rooftops, he still hoped that Ladybug was coming to save the day.  
“Lure her into her own ties!” Marinette shouted after Chat Noir as she wasn’t able to stop the Witch and there were several ties floating around and chased after their next victim. She was tempted to grab some ties and throw it after them, but she was only going to get tied up.  
“There are a few ties over here.” She shouted but those ties went after her. She had no choice but to run, dodge and evade the ties herself if she did not want to get all tied up. She saw Chat Noir on the other side of the school yard, she just had to lead the ties to him.  
“You want to get all dressed up? I’ll get you all dressed up!” The Witch flicked her wand and Chat Noir changed his suit into a tuxedo. He released a long breath of relief when he realized he still had gloves and claws and a mask on. 

20\. Cat Got Your Tongue

“That is enough, now give me your miraculous!” the Witch demanded and held out her hand. “That bug of yours is hiding somewhere too scared to lose her magic, she left you to be captured here and I can play with you all I want!”  
“Nah, My Lady is going to be here when the moment is right and I know it. She would never abandon me. I trust her.” Chat Noir smiled gently. He was glad she wasn’t there, it was much better if she was somewhere safe and still had her powers than if she was there powerless, like him.  
He heard steps from behind him, someone was running towards him. He had to turn around and see what was happening but he also had to watch the Witch and be wary of her next move and the akuma never looked away from him and the ring on his finger.  
“Duck!” Marinette yelled and Chat was on the floor, even though he wore a tuxedo, he didn’t care. The ties got wrapped around the Witch for a moment, one of them wrapped around the mouth of the akuma just when she was about to retort.  
“Cat got your tongue?” Chat Noir teased the akuma, Marinette rolled her eyes, of course he had to make a pun instead to act, finally Chat Noir jumped back on his feet, went after the akuma and reached for the wand. 

21\. Fireworks

Chat Noir and the Witch both held the wand and pulled it to different sides. Each time one of them pulled there were fireworks going on over the school courtyard and they were fighting right there in the middle of it all.  
Marinette put a hand over her eyes to protect herself from the fireworks, the rest of the students and Ms Bustier squinted their eyes, the only one who looked undisturbed was Mme Mendeleev who watched the fireworks through her protective lab glasses with her arms crossed.  
Chat Noir closed his eyes and used all his strength but he knew it wasn't enough, somehow his magically enhanced strength was diminished and the akuma was still aided by magic from Hawk Moth. He wished for his strength back but right at that moment the akuma set the wand free from his claws.  
The game of pulling a wand was finished and Chat rolled away, in his tuxedo, he did not want to be hit by yet another spell. At least part of his strength enhanced by magic was left if he was able to wrestle the akuma. But now the fireworks stopped and everyone was watching again. 

22\. Kiss

Marinette knew she had to set Chat free from whatever spell that Witch had upon them, she also wanted to set Tikki free so she was able to transform. She wanted to bang her head into the wall for the absence of any ideas, not that she had much time to think about that in the middle of the fight.  
Finally she remembered one occasion when she actually managed to set Chat free from the power that the akuma had over him. It was a far cry from what she wanted to do but there was no way for them to win that battle if at least one of them was not getting their power back.  
She saw how Chat fought the akuma for the wand, but when the akuma pushed Chat away, the wand was in the hands of the Witch while the hero remained empty handed. He looked defeated for a split second before he jumped back into the fight.  
Perhaps if she stepped in and helped him get that wand, maybe together they had a chance? She did not want to follow up on her idea just yet, not in front of her whole class and the teachers and the school principal.  
Chat tried to step between Marinette and the Witch protectively as they both went for her wand quickly before she had a chance to think of the next spell and flick it towards them. His face was just next to her, so she pulled him quickly closer and gave him a peck on his cheek. 

23\. Blush

Suddenly, neither Chat Noir nor Marinette were focused on the akuma, their eyes met and they both blushed. The Witch set her hand free and was ready to cast her next spell when Chat grabbed Marinette and they both rolled away over ground.  
There might have been several woohoo’s heard from their classmates all over the school yard and Alya might have screamed ‘girl, what about … ‘ and then the sound got muffled, and Chloe might have had a nasty comment about a mangy cat …  
The Witch went after them and tried again, Chat Noir scrambled onto his feet and pulled Marinette along, she wanted to go towards the Witch and reach for the wand but he pulled her in the opposite direction, away from the akuma.  
“Aren’t we going for the wand?” Marinette demanded as her limbs outstretched towards the Witch but her body did not obey her orders. Chat ran and pulled Marinette along, while his eyes scanned the surroundings as he looked for a safe place for them both to hide.  
But there was no going away for the two of them, it was the Witch who made them stop, it was her who made them turn around. They looked at each other, scared that the akuma was going to make Chat take his ring off or something like that. And then they blushed again.

24\. Confession

“I … um … thought …. after I got your father akumatized …. “ Chat Noir stuttered out. “The memory of fighting your father still haunts me.” The hero finally confessed the truth. He did not want to hurt her and fight the same man for the same reason once more.  
“No no no, it wasn’t like that … you see … you know how in fairy tales they remove a spell cast by a witch with a kiss? So I saw how you wrestled with the akuma and I thought … “ She trailed off and blushed again as she confessed what her intentions were.  
Chat was baffled for a moment as he looked at here, here she was, Marinette, his everyday Ladybug, and she somehow decided to take the place of his lady in her absence, to fight and help him any way she could, even if she kissed him, or maybe that was just an excuse.

25\. Blep

“Why are you fighting me? Why don’t you give me your miracoulous and I’m going to use my magic to turn you into a real black cat, my black cat, because every witch needs one.” The Witch taunted while she walked over.  
“Pretend you’re a cat.” Marinette whispered. Chat Noir looked at her baffled. “You can be a really cute cat when you want it, you know?” She smiled but the blush crept back on her face while she smiled. Maybe there was a way to trick the witch and get her wand.  
Chat tried to remember how the cute cats looked at all those cute cat photos he saw, his brain was slightly frozen because this cute girl just told him he was sometimes cute? Without thinking he let his tongue stick out and looked at the witch.  
“A blep? That’s the best you can do? A blep? I want a real cat, a real black cat that would scare the people away because of the bad luck it brings, not a cute thing with a blep.” The witch reached closer and reached for his hand, the one that held his ring.

26\. Toe Beans

“Chat Noir is a really cute cat, just feel his toe beans!” Marinette grabbed his right hand, the one with the ring and tried to protect it, he formed a fist with it and put himself between the Witch and Marinette.  
Then his hand reached for the wand but he ended up striking the akuma to prevent her from casting another spell. He was rather confused, why was Marinette talking about his toe beans? He wasn’t a real cat, he had claws, but he had palms, he got confused even more.  
“What toe beans? What do you think about cats? What do you even know about them? Cats are dangerous animals, hunters, not cute pets that you look over internet!” The Witch protested again, her hands were clenched into fists and the wand shook from her anger.  
“What? Cats can be cute, even purrfect black cats like me!” Chat Noir protested. “I can be ameowsinly cute … “ He wasn’t thinking about Marinette who just suggested something like that, nope, and he wasn’t blushing because of her idea. 

27\. Kitten Noir

“You children!” The akuma protested the same words that were obviously spoken by Hawk Moth as the mask on the face of the akuma glowed. “Don’t play around with me and give me your miraculous.”  
The witch ordered. Marinette felt how Chat suddenly aimed for his own ring, but she also felt her own hand reached for her earring. She was thinking of taking off her earrings and she wanted to give them to the akuma. She was under the spell too.  
“I will turn you into children.” Suddenly the Witch flicked her wand again. But at first Marinette did not recognize that anything happened, she still held the hand of Chat Noir, except now he looked like a dressed up boy of about five, and she was about his height, a bit shorter.  
“He turned you into a little girl.” Chat cooed unaware that if they were almost the same height then he was the size of a small boy too. He smiled and fiddled with her pigtails, she was not much different as a little girl.  
“He shrunk you too, Kitten Noir!” Little Marinette snickered and put a hand over her mouth. “At least you still have your mask on.” She tried to be sassy and teasing, but her voice had changed into a pitch of a small child.

28\. Lights Out

Suddenly a dark shadow lurked over them, it was the witch, with her hands on her hips, one of them held the wand between her fingers, she towered over two small kids the size of five or six year old with a menacing stare in her eyes.  
“Give me your miraculous!” She demanded and outstretched her hand while she got a little closer, but still kept a little distance, because Chat still had his claws. Both kids flinched back and then retreated a few steps, but the akuma followed them.  
Chat Noir raised his left hand and went towards his right, Marinette felt how her right arm went up and towards her earrings, but at that very moment she quickly lunged forward and grabbed the wand that was still held by the witch.  
Because the Witch got too close and because she got relaxed now that she faced two small children, Marinette saw her chance, if she only managed to break it then maybe the spell was going to disappear.  
“Oh no, bedtime, lights out!” The witch snarled as if she threatened some disobedient children. And then it was dark, it was completely dark. Marinette saw nothing. But at the same time, nobody else saw anything. Chat Noir felt for the wand in the dark, he grabbed it together with Marinette.  
“Restore our size!” Chat shouted. It might have worked if he only held the wand long enough or strong enough, but he was the size of a small boy and the akuma had enhanced strength. But he held the wand tightly.  
“Restore superpowers.” Marinette shouted simultaneously as she held the wand too, all three of them held it, but there was no way for her to know if it worked, it was still dark and she wasn’t able to see anything, except she held the wand at slightly different angle.

29\. Pajamas

“No, you disobedient children, it is night time and little children go to bed!” The Witch protested and her empty hands reached into the darkness for the wand she had just lost. Violet mask glowed in front of her face as Hawk Moth placed his demands.  
“But we can’t, we are not wearing our pajamas.” Chat grinned in the dark, he saw the whole scene rather clearly, he was now back to his original height, he called for cataclysm and the wand got destroyed. Chat saw how the dark butterfly fluttered out from the wand.  
Marinette was running away in the dark as she tried to find a hiding place to transform. She felt for the stairs and ducked underneath, she called for her transformation and was relieved when she felt Tikki’s power wash over her.  
Meanwhile, Chat watched as the Witch, the akuma, dissolved in violet bubbles in an old lady, her hair was grey and tied up in a bun on the top of her head, her back was hunched and her clothes were a few sizes too big.  
“Where am I? What happened? Why is it so dark?” The elderly lady asked as she tried to feel her way around her but the only thing her hand landed on was Chat’s outstretched arm. He steadied her and tried to calm her down while his eyes followed the dark butterfly.  
Meanwhile Ladybug called for her miraculous cure and they had daylight back, the first thing they saw were remaining ladybugs that swirled around students that got their clothes back. Then she caught the violet butterfly that was escaping.

30\. Purrince

Ladybug walked over to Chat Noir and the old lady who was previously akumatized. She looked at the heroes and the swirl of ladybugs that was fixing the damage and realized what had actually happened.  
“I’m really sorry. I used to write magical stories for children, but now all they want is video games or cartoons, nobody wants stories about magic.” The elderly lady shrugged and looked at the two heroes hopefully.  
“It is okay, we still believe in magic … “ Chat Noir tried to console the victim. His ring warned him how his time in the magic suit was soon to expire.  
“Although we seldom have the time to read stories about magic.” Ladybug added and offered her fist to Chat for a fist bump, but Chat was looking for someone else.  
“Where is Marinette?” He asked. “I think my Purrincess deserved a fist bump too.”  
“Don’t worry, she knows how much her Purrince appreciates her.” Ladybug smirked. Chat Noir blushed but then bumped her fist.  
“Where were you, anyway?” Chat whispered.  
“Unable to transform because of her magic … “ She shrugged. “I will take the old lady home, you will detransform soon.”  
But it was the ambulance was there to pick up the old lady and Ladybug quickly ducked to detransform before she ran into Chat Noir who was going towards a toilet to detransform.  
“Chat Noir, thank you.” Marinette smiled and offered her fist for a fist bump. Chat Noir returned the bump as his ring beeped to announce only two remaining minutes. 

31\. Time Travel

“Time travels so fast, it seems I was a student here just yesterday.” The elderly lady smiled to the ambulance team who was taking her away. “Back then we used to read stories that brought magic to us, but now ...” She trailed off with sad eyes.  
Chat Noir detransformed into Adrien and was the first one back in the classroom, the rest of the students and Ms Bustier followed quickly after him.  
“Oh, Adrien, you missed the whole akuma battle. You should have seen what Marinette did.” Alya pushed her phone into the boy’s face.  
“Let him be Alya!” Marinette ordered as she passed by him on the way to her seat and blushed, she did give a peck on the cheek to Chat that day and somehow it felt good, just like she thanked Adrien for calling her everyday Ladybug.  
“Okay, since we can’t time travel beck to make up for the lost time due to the akuma, I’m giving you to read the literature piece for your homework!” Ms Bustier announced to the class who received it with absolutely no enthusiasm.  
Adrien sneaked a peek towards Marinette, he had to ask Alya to show him the video and then he was going to praise her how well she fought and perhaps that evening a certain hero might thank a certain civilian for all her help during the akuma attack.  
Marinette felt Adrien’s eyes on her and blushed, she marked what she had to do for homework and sighed, there was so much work, and she was so tired, and there was a blonde boy to think about (she thought of Chat), no, there was a blonde boy right in front of her, she looked at Adrien who just turned back towards the teacher, she facepalmed, she was a lost cause.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
